The Truth About Forever
by Forever-Lost-Girl
Summary: This is the American version of Maid Sama. I changed the character's names but you will know which is which once you read it!
1. Chapter 1

"STOP RUNNING IN THE HALLS," I screamed as I tripped the male student who disobeyed me. He got up and looked very frightened of me. "Sorry president," he said as he scurried off.

This was how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to be scared of me that was how it was supposed to work. But inside I felt a tinge of sadness. Everyone was scared of me, except my two female friends, Madison and Mackenzie. They were my best friends since middle school. We met through a class project that we got an A+ on. There were not that many girls to make friends with in this school anyway.

You see this school was not always coed and during that time things here were…well disgusting. Lockers were full of dirty gym socks and inappropriate magazines. That was before I came. I came the year they made Seika High coed. I hated being those girls who were weak and had to rely on men. I hate men. I didn't always despise men but 3 years ago my father left us. And with that a huge debt we had to pay.

So with that during middle school I worked hard at becoming the best in my class, physically and mentally. I also became friendly to my teachers and that was how I became the student council president of Seika High. But with that I also have a secret. A secret no one in this school can ever know. I am a maid. I have to work as a maid to support my family and pay that awfully large debt of my father's. No one can know. My image at school is compared to as a demon. But at work I am the opposite I am the angel inside. If someone were to know that would ruin me! All the trust and respect I have built up for years will be diminished in a minute. That is why no one knows besides my mother and my sister, Susan of course.

I walked around the corner of the hallway and of course I see him. Brandon, the most popular boy in the grade. He was the most handsome person I had every laid eyes on. With his blond messy hair, green eyes, and his lean eyes he could captivate any girl's attention. Which I was not going to fall for! I heard him say, "I don't have any feelings for you" to another girl and the girl left crying. I walked to him and said, "Say it nicer next time! They have feelings you know!"  
He responded with a blank face," I don't think there is any nice way to reject a girl." And with that he left. I sighed there was no way to getting that boy to listen. He was just so hard to talk to.

I looked at my watch I was going to be late for work! I took off through the hallway and listened to the thumping of my footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello what would you like to order today?" I asked with a warm smile.

"I'd like a medium ice tea," the customer said.

"Coming right up!" I exclaimed. I walked back into the kitchen and put their order in. As I waited for the chefs to do their jobs I heard someone grunting. I followed the grunting noise and there I saw my manager. My manager was trying to lift a trash bag but it didn't budge.

"You need some help with that manager?" I asked.

"YES THANK YOU SO MUCH ARIEL!" She replied as she gave me a hug. Manager was always the nice and girl one. Although she was around her late twenties she was a child at heart.

"No problem," I said as I lifted the trash bag with ease. As I opened the door that led to the dumpster, I saw a man out there. As I looked carefully I saw it was Brandon! He was staring right back at me with a grin. I walked outside and put the trash in the dumpster.

I told him, "I'll talk to you in a minute." He just stood there as I walked back into the café. My life was going to be ruined! He was going to tell everyone at school and I was going to be humiliated!

I collapsed on the floor in a ball and just thought of the future. As I was thinking of the worst I heard a scream and tray fall to the ground.

"Oh Ariel, what's wrong you scared me!" Nikki (my co-worker) exclaimed. I mumbled that nothing was wrong because they wouldn't understand plus I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Ariel you can take the rest of the day off. I think you should go home and rest," my manager said.

"But…"

"No buts now go," my manager said

As I walked out in defeat I looked up. And there I saw Brandon leaning against the wall. I just stared in aw until he finally spoke.

"So you're a maid…" He said

"Um yeah but there's a lot to it." I replied

"Then tell me." He said. I started to tell him as we walked and at the end we reached the park.

"So you're supporting your family huh? You must have a hard time," he said.

"Not really." I spoke. I really wanted to tell him to keep this all a secret but the words never came out. "Well I have to go home; my mom is going to get worried." I said as I walked away.

Brandon just stood there staring as she left and thought to himself, "She's….different."


	3. Chapter 3

"OHHH Ariel you don't look so good," Mackenzie said.

"I feel fine," I said. But the truth was I was up all night wondering if he was going to tell everyone in school about my job.

"Maybe you should look in the mirror," Mackenzie said as she handed me her portable mirror. I took it and looked at my reflection. She was right I did not look good. I had dark circles under my eyes accompanied with bags. My hair was out of control because I was too tired to even brush it. But other than that I thought I looked pretty normal. I handed her mirror back and was about to tell her that I didn't get to sleep that much when I saw a punching bag. I already felt myself getting angry. This was the 6th time in a week that the wrestling team had left their equipment outside.

"UGGHHHHHH this is the 6th time in a week they left this thing outside." I grunted.

"EWW It smells disgusting!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

I lifted the punching bag onto my shoulder. It was pretty heavy, but I could handle it. I took it and threw it at the wall. There was a huge BANG and there I see the wrestling team shaking out of fright.

"I WANT YOU TO PUT THIS WHERE IT BELONGS! AND KEEP IT THERE!" I screamed. Immediately they lifted the punching bag and took it to the gym.

"Sorry pres." The wrestling team caption said and left with that being said.

"OOOOOO Look Ariel it's a pretty dandelion!" Mackenzie said as she showed me.

"Yup it's really pretty," I replied. All of a sudden this strange chill ran through my back. I got the sense that I was being watched and turned around. There I saw Brandon staring at me. I stared back and all of a sudden I thought why hasn't he told anyone yet?

"Come on Mackenzie let's go," I said as I led Mackenzie into the building.

"Welcome to Maid Latte! May I take your order?" I asked the customer with a smile. But then I realized who I was talking to, it was Brandon! His face was blank for a moment but then he burst into laughter. I could already feel my face starting to turn red.

And then he turned towards to me and said, "A sundae would be nice."

"Coming right away," I said as I bit down onto my teeth. As I was taking everyone else's orders I could feel his green eyes staring at me across the room. I walked back into the kitchen and placed the orders in. As I waited I heard my manager call my name. She asked me to put the trash into the dumpster. As I walked down all I was thinking was how there might be someone else from my school out there who saw me like this, but I quickly pushed that thought away. As I pushed open the door and stepped through. I heard someone say, "Hey isn't that pres?" Oh my gosh this could not be happening AGAIN! But this time they would tell. I knew it.

As I casually put the trash in the dumpster praying that they would go away thinking I was another person I felt someone grab my arm.

"Hey this is the pres!" I heard one of them shout. As I looked up I saw the three idiots from my school. Their names were Jake, Josh, and Justin. They always disobeyed the rules and I always caught them.

"She actually looks pretty cute in that little maid outfit she is wearing!" Josh said.

"Maybe we should take a picture of her and send it to the whole school. Then she will be totally humiliated!" Justin exclaimed while taking out his cell phone. Oh no I had to get away from this.

"Great Idea. But maybe if she does something for us we might…reconsider." Jake said. Oh no this could not be happening!

"Hey this is my maid." I heard someone say from behind me as I felt someone grab for my other arm and spin me around.

"BRANDON!" they all said in unison.

"Oh we were just…we were just," they stammered. And then they ran, ran like cowards.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. But they're going to tell" I said.

"No they won't I'll make sure they won't," Brandon replied.

"Okay. Wait but why didn't you tell?" I asked him. There must have been a reason.

"Well you are my maid…" Brandon said

"I AM NOT YOUR MAID!" I screamed.

"Well, you didn't seem to object when I said it a few minutes ago."

"Idiot. I have to get back inside. They're going to get worried plus I still have to finish my shift." I said as I turned to leave.

"Well, I 'm going to wait right here for you Ariel," I heard Brandon say.

"You really don't have to. I'll be alright by myself."

"Yup cause you were totally alright by yourself a few minutes ago." Brandon replied.

"UGHHH IDIOT" I said and left.

_After my shift ended I gathered my things and headed out the door. I felt a little dizzy and lightheaded as I pushed the door. There I saw the blond beauty waiting for me.

"Ariel you look a little pale." He said

"No I feel fine…" I said but then I felt myself falling to the ground and arms catching me.

I opened my eyes. I looked there was the ceiling of my bedroom. I sat up and looked at the clock. 9:05 OH No I was late to school! I was about to get out of bed when my mother walk into the room with some tea.

"No you are not going anywhere young lady."

"But…"

"No buts now drink this."

"Mom, how did I get here?" I asked.

"Oh a young man came here and said you fainted from exhaustion. He was kind enough to lend you his scarf too." I looked at what I was wearing and there is was a red scarf that smelled exactly like him.

"He also told me you should get plenty of rest and that you should take a day off from school and work."

"But mom!"

"No buts now DRINK!"

I sipped my tea and examined the scarf. There was so much about this man that I didn't even know about. I took another sip of my tea and made a promise to myself to try to figure out who this man was.


End file.
